


Valentine from a loser

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Aida Riko says, she does. And if Seirin lost the Winter Cup, her boys had to confess naked. [What if Seirin lost to Rakuzan?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine from a loser

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago, so Seirin vs Rakuzan had just started and I didn't know Wakamatsu would have become such a calm captain (so here he is the angry cinnamom roll he actually is)

“Sorry Aomine-kun. I have to meet with Kagami-kun.”

“How many tests do you take at your school?”

That was the third time Aomine had tried to involve Tetsu and Bakagami in a street play, but he had received the same answer once again: they had to study, if Kagami hadn’t scored better in his exams, he wouldn’t have been able to take part into the games.

“You can ask Kise-kun.” Kuroko tried to help him.

“Kise is busy with his Valentine photoset or something like that.”

“Midorima-kun?”

“…Tetsu, are you mocking me?”

“I’m serious.”

Aomine sighed. “I guess it can’t be helped. Tell Kagami he must pass the exam or I’ll drag him down the court no matter what!”

“I’ll bring the message.”

So it was easy for Momoi to guess why Aomine was sulking while drinking his hot chocolate.

“Since when you don’t have a match with Kagamin?”

“Shut up, Satsuki.”

“It’s strange. He usually aches to play with you.”

“Mpf, he’s got bad grades and he has to recover them.”

“You are not one who can talk. You are lucky Touou has a special care for you, since you are the team’s ace.” Momoi took a sip of chocolate from the cup and mumbled. “But it’s strange. According to my data, Riko-san made sure to maintain Kagami’s grades on average. At least, he is on the edge of failing but always passes.”

“…what?”

She looked at him with a sort of pitiful look. “Maybe you are getting on his nerves. You always run to him when the training doesn’t satisfy you. And you are unsatisfied most of the times.”

Before she could add something else, Aomine jumped out of the chair and run outside the shop.

“Wh–Dai-chan?! You can’t leave me here! You haven’t paid yet!”

 

***  
  


Aomine was angry. A bit confused but mostly angry. He couldn’t believe Tetsu lied to him and Bakagami invented an excuse to avoid a one-on-one with him. Why should they do something like that?! He had to know but hadn’t a clue on where to find them. He tried at Seirin High only to discover that it was the day off for the basketball club –as if he didn’t know!– and then wandered checking every place that popped inside his mind, from the Maji Burger to Tetsu’s favorite bookstore, until it was too dark and cold to keep walking aimlessly.

Two days passed without Tetsu or Bakagami trying to contact him and Aomine, because of his childish pride, decided not to give them a call either.

“Good morning, Dai-chan!”

If Aomine felt blue, Momoi surely felt pink. She had a bright smile while checking the chocolate in the cute flowered bag hanging from her left arm.

“You received even more chocolate compared to when you were in middle school.” She shook the packages Aomine was holding and observed the colorful wrappings. “Oh, some of them are handmade. I can’t believe there are actually girls who would want to go out with you, Dai-chan.”

“I’m not interested, you can eat them.”

“What’s with that bored expression? If it’s like that, you should have refused them!”

Aomine yawned and put the head on the desk. “Wake me up when school ends.”

“No way! You have training!”

“I don’t wanna.”

“You must!”

In the end Momoi became so noisy that Aomine accommodated her orders just for the sake of his ears. And Wakamatsu tried to kill him when he threw the chocolates at his teammates with a lazy shoot. “Present, at least you got something today.”

But then he wanted to kill him even more, since Aomine, even though he had already changed for the training, suddenly escaped from the gym.

He was childish enough to sulk at Tetsu and Bakagami but he was also angry at them enough to want an explanation. So, when Tetsu proposed to meet each other at the court behind the Arcade Game, he replied they had to meet immediately. Aomine couldn’t care less about his training and Momoi and Wakamatsu’s synchronized screams at his back. He was ready, he knew what to say: he would have asked Tetsu why they had lied and if there was a reason that wasn’t –what he feared the most– a simple ‘We had enough of you’.

He just couldn’t believe Tetsu had become such a jerk, and he couldn’t believe Bakagami was a jerk himself. Okay, he was a jerk, but not such a big jerk! He just couldn’t believe…

…he couldn’t believe Tetsu was naked in the middle of the court with a hand against his chest, gripping a small package. Tetsu naked during winter season on a basketball court. Tetsu naked. Tetsu.

“Tetsu!” he hugged him tightly. “What happened?”

Kuroko deadpanned. “You took your time. I was freezing out here.”

“Why are you naked? Tetsu, what’s wrong? What happened?”

Aomine put his own hoodie on his shoulders.

“Aomine-kun.”

“Who did this to you?!”

He was trembling due to the shock. In his mind Aomine figured all the worst outcomes possible and a burst of anger made him grit his teeth.

“Aomine-kun. I had to—”

“I swear I’m going to kill whoever did—”

“Aomine-kun!” Kuroko raised his voice and scolded him just by calling his name. “I made an oath when I got into the basketball team. If we didn’t manage to win the InterHigh or the Winter Cup…” They lost to Rakuzan despite their efforts. “…we had to…”

“To stay naked during winter?” Aomine was dumbfounded: just how idiotic were the guys in Seirin?

“To…” Kuroko took a deep breath. “…to confess naked.”

Aomine stared at him. His face was red but since he was naked it was quite obvious: he could have covered his shoulders but his lower half was still exposed to the cold.

“Confess what?”

Kuroko frowned. “Please Aomine-kun, read the atmosphere.” He handed the small package. “Kagami-kun taught me how to make chocolates, that’s why we haven’t played with you lately.”

It took a while to Aomine to understand the situation, to understand that Kuroko’s reddish face wasn’t all the cold’s fault and that he wasn’t trembling just because of his lack of clothes.

“…oh…”

 

***

 

“You are finally back!”

He had the combo with Momoi and Wakamatsu to wait for him at the entrance of the gym. They looked like some monstrous gatekeepers Aomine saw in some of his videogames; they emitted the same majestic aura of evil.

“Where have you been?”

“Why did you run away like that?”

“You can’t do as you want!”

“And where is your hoodie?!”

“Go back and do all the exercises!”

“Dai-chan listen to me!”

Aomine passed over them. “Yeah yeah. Quit the talking and get back to the training. Don’t slack off.”

“Who is slacking off?!” Wakamatsu exploded. “You also have chocolate on your lips! You shouldn’t eat sweets before training, Aomine!”

“You got angry because I didn’t train and now you don’t get off my case even if I show up. Shut up and play.” He took the ball and licked his lips: sure Bakagami was a good teacher when it came to cooking.

 

***

 

When the door opened Aomine would have never expected to find a hot blonde babe. Was that really Kagami’s apartment? And was that really a G-cup in front of his eyes? With a simple towel to cover those perfect round bouncing boobs?

“Hey boy.” She spoke in English and he barely understood the first word. “My eyes are up here.”

She put a finger under his chin and raised his head. Then the sudden kiss caused a breakdown in Aomine’s brain and consequently pulled an indignant scream out of Kagami’s throat.

“ALEX!!! Put on some clothes for God’s sake!!!!”

He pushed her away and all he saw in Aomine was a blank stare empty of life but full of joy.

“Aomine! Don’t you dare dying in front of my house! AOMINE!!!”

It took almost ten minutes for him to recover and Kagami made sure Alex wasn’t in the same room as them when Aomine came back to his senses.

“Kagami… why the hell are you living with a sexy bomb?”

He was about to die due to hyperventilation and all he was thinking about were still Alex’s boobs. He was a hopeless boobs maniac.

“She is my and Tatsuya’s basketball teacher.” He replied. “How do you know where I live?”

“Satsuki.”

“And what do you want?”

“Teach me how to cook.”

Kagami stared at him. “…I refuse.” He was firm.

“Huh! Why?”

“Because if you and Kuroko get along even in cooking you will never learn in time for White Day. We worked for more than two months to reach a decent result. I thought he was kidding when he said he could only cook boiled eggs!”

Aomine had a lot of things on his mind –one above all were those perfect round tits– and he wondered why Kagami managed to get to the point so easily, since he was Bakagami after all. But he decided to drop all the useless thoughts and to fight.

“Bakagami, you underestimate me! I can beat you even in cooking.”

“Look, cooking is like basketball. Spirits alone aren’t enough. If you are not suited to it–“

“I’m perfectly suited for it!”

 

***

 

“Aomine-kun.”

“What, Tetsu?”

“Can you repeat me how did you burn all your fingers?”

“My mother asked me to help her out but she made a mess with the oven.” He repeated quickly “They’ll heal in no time.”

Kuroko gently took his right wrist and leaned in to leave a kiss over the bandages.

“You just have to stay away from kitchens for a while. Okay?”

Aomine suspected Tetsu was aware of his doing, but that was a promise he couldn’t fulfill until the 14th of March.

“I’m not sure I can promise this, Tetsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm particularly glad I've found this one shot from the old things. It made me smile after all this time.


End file.
